the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rattvisa Gang
The Rattvisa Gang was a criminal gang during the Second NoHead War between the S.M.S.B. and the NoHeads that was run by Dean Rattvisa in Rattvisa Cove in Rhode Island. It was involved in the Battle of the Western Field. They all wore uniforms. History Dean Rattvisa organized a group of unsavory thugs who gravitated to her, and together they became known as the Rattvisa Gang. They constructed a hideout in Narragansett, Rhode Island, and called it Rattvisa Cove. Dean, who considered them to be her true family, offered them a home and shelter from law enforcement in exchange for 'favors'. They would frequently petty crimes and other misdeeds. Through Dean's intelligent and discreet methods, the gang was never connected to these incidents. In 2020, the Rattvisa Gang was threatened by a gigantic Basilisk that was terrorizing the East. They did battle with the monster, but they fled after one of their members were bitten fatally. After the great snake attempted to eat Baby Intelligence and Force Baby, the Rattvisa Gang became fearful for their home and found an opportunity to stand up to the snake that had terminated Rattvisa D. Tragedy came to them when their hideout was destroyed in the brawl, and they accompanied Baby Intelligence when he promised to get the Rattvisa Gang to safety. As a unit, the gang fought in the Battle of the Western Field, losing several members at the expense of their victory. Rattvisa ultimately chose to cease her gang activities with her friends and departed the field with the survivors of the battle. Organization The gang was comprised of several unsavory thugs who gravitated around a beautiful and capable woman who believed in them and offered them a home and shelter from law enforcement in exchange for 'favors'. They followed Dean Rattvisa out of respect and, as Force Baby noticed, when in her company spoke to her as if to a 'big sister', not to a power-hungry criminal who was a threat to their well-being. To evade identification, all members (minus the gang leader, and on her insistence) used the aliases Rattvisa A through K. Members of the Rattvisa Gang are typically expected to be street-smart and in good physical condition. Apparel The Rattvisa Gang were a uniformed group. When they were not in uniform, however, the gang's formal dress code was repealed, and as such the apparel of each member was unique. Most members chose to garb themselves in practical clothes that often exposed their chests or at least abdomens (in female cases, including Dean herself). Each member wore a strip of dark red fabric tied around his or her left arm, signifying their position within the new regime. Generally, however, they wore their uniforms. Some members also chose to smear their eyes with some sort of black make-up. This was a protective measure to minimize sun glare while pursuing their quarry, and also to appear more intimidating. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Criminal organizations Category:Rattvisa Gang members